


[嘴炮双雄]出差把工作搞砸了，要回去吃前同事的狗粮怎么破？！！！

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 球迷同事AU[嘴炮双雄]我和死敌球迷被天空体育公开出柜了怎么破？！！！短后续，小【老】情侣日常两队有时候比较敏感所以就用了代称开头套用了某网络世界下限论坛常用的发帖模式一章完结比较短是因为写到一半的时候，传出来新闻说亨利不回天空体育了，所以后面的故事就不放出来了【主要还是编的不好
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Kudos: 3





	[嘴炮双雄]出差把工作搞砸了，要回去吃前同事的狗粮怎么破？！！！

[嘴炮双雄]出差把工作搞砸了，要回去吃前同事的狗粮怎么破？！！！

出差把工作搞砸了，要回去吃前同事的狗粮怎么破？！！！   
——我  
——某跨国公司中层社畜  
——之前有个升职机会长期出差  
——其实是去救火  
——知道难搞  
——谁知道这么难搞  
——但不出差就得一直吃两个同事发的狗粮  
——去了  
——搞砸  
——其实回去吃狗粮还是其次  
——感觉有点对不起挖过来的后辈  
——总之，希望接我班的能有起色

“现在真不景气啊，”卡拉格半靠在沙发上刷论坛，看着这个略显正常的帖子，感叹，“不过看起来这家伙也还混得不错，我还以为这个论坛上大都是没有正经工作的阿宅。”  
“杰米.卡拉格！”有人却对他此时的状态而发火。  
被直呼其名的卡拉格打了个激灵，还没来得及反应，手机就已经被人从高处抢了过去。  
“我洗澡前跟你说什么来着？”  
这是他的同居人……唔……男朋友，加里.内维尔，一个曼彻斯特来的小混蛋——老混蛋，目前是杰米.卡拉格的男朋友，正在同居中。  
“杰米？”人高马大半靠在沙发上的卡拉格在内维尔充满杀意的目光下显得软弱又无助。  
内维尔面无表情抬抬下巴示意他继续。  
“卡拉？”卡拉格讨好地笑了笑。  
“卡拉格？”他继续补充。  
内维尔依旧面无表情，但是捏着手机的手上暴露的血管在提醒卡拉格接下来得想好了再说话。  
“杰米.卡拉格。”但卡拉格想不好，他刚刚刷着手机，只能捕捉到内维尔从称谓上的变化（往往也意味着杀意程度的增加），而忽略了具体内容。  
“看来你也知道我叫了你四次。”内维尔真的火大，他今天出外勤坐了大半天火车，工作不能说顺利，回来晚了看看卡拉格过得也不轻松，就主动做了晚饭（意大利面和甜菜汤），途中不慎还弄脏了自己的衣服，去冲个澡以前还不忘提醒卡拉格今天晚上十点以后会停水让他快点把盘子刷了。  
结果这家伙吃完晚饭就知道躺在沙发上刷手机。  
“我很抱歉，加里，”卡拉格承认错误倒是又快又真诚的，“是刷盘子吧，我现在去刷。”说完屁颠颠跑到洗碗槽边。  
这反而让他瞬间就没了火气。  
冷静下来内维尔想想自己一个人住的时候，意大利面也没煮过几次，盘子堆在洗碗槽不影响正常使用的情况下也可以一直不管。怎么一住到一起，总是容易为这种鸡毛蒜皮的事上火。诚然卡拉格这厮是欠打又欠骂，但自己因为这种事情吼他好像也不怎么样。  
顺手划了几下卡拉格的手机，他像卡拉格刚刚那样靠在沙发上，看了看卡拉格之前在看的内容。

——我们公司允许办公室恋情  
——其实他们没在一起之前我们就觉得不对劲了  
——所以说吃狗粮的历史由来已久

总觉得帖子的内容似曾相识，内维尔漫不经心地想，盘子轻碰的声音让他看向正在洗碗槽旁的卡拉格：开放式厨房和餐厅合在了一起，照明以暖光为主，倾泻在卡拉格高大的体格上，给内维尔一种新奇的感觉。  
可能是因为这里本来就是卡拉格的房子，典型的单身汉格局，小而简洁，但对于两个男人来说，就未免有些缺乏空间了。  
卡拉格问他要不要搬过来一起住的时候，他唯一想的也只是这里离上班的地方更近——对了，跟那个帖子说的差不多，他俩也是同事，这么一想一天二十四小时几乎都待在一起真的容易产生矛盾。  
而且是鸡毛蒜皮的矛盾。  
这就很麻烦。  
答应同居也就是收了钥匙拖着拉杆箱过来的事。  
但不包括他要为了刷盘子的事吼杰米，也不包括他要为了这种事生气。   
更不包括他脑子一热就去下厨做晚饭，把自己弄得一团糟。  
对比一下，偶尔过夜串个门就棒很多，既参与了对方的生活，又能保持个体的自由。  
“加里，你吃不吃沙拉？”卡拉格突然问，可能是把盘子洗完了。  
“有吗？”内维尔僵硬地问。  
“我今天下班顺路在超市买的。打折，我买了四盒，明天中午还能吃。”  
“……加多点酱。”  
“当然啦。”  
好吧，内维尔拿起手机，来都来了。  
身后嘎吱嘎吱响了一通，卡拉格捧着沙拉盒子，踩着棉拖鞋走了过来，给加里叉了一块被酱糊得看不出是什么品种的水果。  
“说起来，亨利可能也快回来了。”卡拉格感觉到内维尔软化的态度，一屁股坐到内维尔旁边，也不嫌挤。  
“唔。”内维尔只顾着吃，哼了一声表示了解。  
“其实我还有点同情这位，”卡拉格伸出手指帮忙滑动屏幕，“毕竟同事是情侣还这么张扬，作为旁人肯定会觉得有点尴尬。”  
“正经时间还要腻歪在一起的情侣最惹人讨厌。”内维尔表示同意，“不过看起来他说得更多的还是后辈的事。”  
——说起来还真的有点对不起后辈  
——刚把他挖过来  
——我就要离职了  
——本来以他的年龄和能力还可以有更好的发展  
——但我没想到他愿意来  
“总觉得听起来很基。”内维尔评论。  
“下面的评论跟你说的一样，”卡拉格把吃光的沙拉盒子丢到一边，“好了，想早点休息吗？”  
“被狠秀过恩爱的人，潜意识里说不准就想秀回去……我已经累得不想动了。”内维尔一直保持着瘫在卡拉格肩膀上的状态。  
“嗯，”卡拉格慢慢摸着内维尔的头发，“感觉你最近压力不小。”  
卡拉格的手掌跟他的骨架成比例，宽大而厚实，轻抚在内维尔的额头上让他莫名感到舒服和放松。  
“大环境不景气，”内维尔一动不动，“记得我们吐槽过的那个供货商主管吗？一个季度业绩不行就像穆里尼奥一样被扫地出门了。”  
“任谁执教你抬被卧铺踢成那样都会被扫地出门……”卡拉格还没说完就被内维尔轻踹了一脚。  
“就你话多。”内维尔一点都不想回忆那场比赛——事实上他当时就想被外派到一个看不到任何足球资讯（但却可以让他喷他抬高层）的荒岛上度过余生——更别提第二天神情恍惚打开了卡拉格的衣柜，被里面的利记球衣吓得放声尖叫——只因为那天晚上他的梦里都是可怕的筋肉人沙奇里。  
“说到压力，”卡拉格调整了一下靠枕，让自己和内维尔都更舒服些，“亨利离开以后一段时间我真的也担心过自己被调走，你知道的。”  
“看来你还是想跟我待在一起，”内维尔靠着卡拉格厚实的肩膀，“粘人精。”  
“嗯……”卡拉格不置可否地咕哝了几声，“你还记得我刚调过来的时候吗？”  
“不就是你刚调过……”  
“不就是调过来一个，”内维尔突然想起来看到任命邮件那天的情形，“调过来的是杰米.卡拉格！？？”  
“对啊，”在上班时间偷空玩填字游戏的亨利胡乱应道，“这里应该是，crush吧？感觉略简单了。”  
“那个喜欢利记的傻大个？”内维尔又认真看了一遍邮件，“认真的，他，杰米卡拉格，调过来当我们的同事？”  
“你跟他也踢过球的，加里，”亨利检查着填字格，“杰米也算是个好家伙。”  
“他是技术部的吧，”内维尔还在搜肠刮肚地寻找拒绝与这个利记球迷共事的理由，“他能来做好评估工作吗？”  
就是跟他踢过球！内维尔想，我要怎么办，利记的一切我都无法忍受，更何况隔壁格子间坐一个利记死忠呢！  
显然他当时还太过年轻，不知道命运给每个咬牙切齿的誓言都暗中标注了真香警告。  
“我们都是技术部出身，亲爱的。”亨利翻了个白眼，把报纸上填好的填字游戏拍下来，又恢复到了工作状态。  
后来他才知道——亨利你刚刚摸卡拉格大腿了吧！  
再后来——“卡拉格你得保证不让亨利再摸你大腿！”  
再再后来——  
亨利申请调走了。  
调走前他们几个同事一起去酒吧喝了个八成醉，亨利酒后吐真言说自己主要是被他们秀恩爱恶心走的。  
“我当时真讨厌你。”内维尔抬起他有点圆乎乎的脑袋。  
“现在呢？”卡拉格低头不轻不重地撞了撞对方的额头。  
“就那样，”内维尔觉得今晚的意大利面有些腻得吓人，“除去比赛日，也还行吧。”  
两个人在沙发上像普通小情侣一样恶心了一段时间，终于被工作积压的劳累打垮，爬上床休息。  
睡前内维尔还惦记着第二天的沙拉有没有放冰箱里，卡拉格把他的被子掖好，把他包成一个毛毛虫，告诉他一切都好。  
只不过在差不多要入睡的时候，内维尔突然被卡拉格的一个猛起身吵醒，“……怎么了，杰米？”  
他尽量心平气和。  
“我，我突然想起来那个ID，我只是想去确认一下。”  
“……什么ID？”  
“那个搞砸工作的帖子……”  
“嗯哼？”  
“如果我没记错的话，那个人应该就是亨利。”

——FIN——


End file.
